Ancient Romance
by Platinum Angel1
Summary: Their past binds them deeper than they thought...Saifuu CHAPTER 7! Strangest story I've ever written, probably the most fun too :)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own and FF8 characters, But I do own Illusen, Draco, and the little old lady whose name you don't know yet.  
  
Author's Note: I wanted to try something a little different, I'm still not entirely sure where I'm going with this, all I can tell you is that it will be a Saifuu. The chapters might take me a while sometimes but I want them to be good, so I hope it'll be worth the wait. As for the prologue, well it might be slightly confusing. But I swear it ties in and it will all work out and will hopefully produce a very good story.  
  
Ancient Romance: Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
An old woman sat in a tiny desolate room. Her hands, holding a quill pen and old parchment paper, shook continuously. The permanent furrows of age on her forehead were creased together more than usual. Her cold gray eyes, which were once bright and vibrant with pools of blue, scanned what she had written, seeing if it actually made sense. She looked upon the letter approvingly, and a crooked smile appeared on her face, making every wrinkle noticeable. She heard a slight jingle behind her, and turned slowly, to see her small black cat. She smiled lovingly, and cooed to the creature, beckoning it to come closer. "Here Whiskers." She said quietly, as the animal purred and jumped into her lap. She ran her bony fingers down the thick black fur.  
  
"100 years old tomorrow boy" she chuckled slightly, "Can't believe I actually remembered." She laughed some more when the cat replied with and agreeable purr. "Well, it's about time I shared their past with them, before it's too late, don'tcha think." The black animal replied with a loud meow, and jumped out of her lap, walking out the front door of her dismal cottage. "Just like you to leave when I need advice!" She yelled after the animal. "It's time they knew about their past.. maybe it will save their souls". She continued to talk to herself.  
  
She picked up a picture beside her bed, an old black and white photo, containing a young couple, about 17 years old. A tall man with blonde hair had his large arms encircled around a shorter, pale woman sitting on the beach, watching the sunset. Then her knotty hands drew another out of her cluttered desk drawer, a colored newspaper clipping she had found just two years ago. She smiled at the resemblance between the people she was looking at, and touched the faces of the people in the black and white photo. "Illusen and Draco" Her warm smile faded away, and her aged eyes welled up with tears. She bowed her head, solemnly, and looked to the colored picture. "Lets hope you don't disappoint me." She moved a candle that she had been burning, and poured hot wax on to the envelope she put the letter in, and then sealed it with an old coat of arms stamp. She moved to the door, and pushed the letter reluctantly out the mail slot. "I hope they come." She watched out of her window as the mailman came and shoved the letter in his canvas sack. "Seifer Almasy and Fujin Sanada. It's time you knew who you are."  
  
Her black cat jumped in the window and yowled madly at her, demanding that she come outside. "OK, Whiskers, I'm coming! We'll catch some fish today boy". She slowly grabbed a fishing pole and waddled out the door. "Why do I let a cat run my life?" she chuckled, as her voice faded off into the distance. 


	2. The Beginning

**Read and Review Please**  
  
Ancient Romance:  
  
The Beginning:  
  
Tap.Tap.Tap. The heavy clang of steel toed boots echoed throughout the quad. Seifer paced about, clad in his usual attire, still in his white trench coat and his blue vest. His emerald eyes faced to the front of him, scanning over the newest members of SeeD. Beside him stood his assistant and long time friend Fujin. She stood emotionlessly as Seifer stopped abruptly and glared at all of the new recruits. He always did this with the new members, intimidated them so that they would take what he said more seriously. Not that they weren't intimidated by him enough, he did almost help the sorceress take over the world, that was enough to scare anyone. The new SeeD's waited anxiously, some even sweating a little as Seifer's eyes caught their gaze.  
  
"Pay attention people, because I'm only going to say this once. These missions that the Garden sends you on will be extremely dangerous. In most cases, you will be risking your life for the sake of others. Remember, to SeeD, a single life is more important than your own." He stared them all down again, just to add a morbid effect to his speech. "If any of you feel as if you can't handle that responsibility, simply leave" a smirk grew on his face as he waved a hand to the Quad exit. "But if you do, never show your face here again. You leave now; than that shows me that you can never be depended on to take some ones fate into your hands. So.anyone leaving?" All stood silent, eyes lingering about the room in fear. A tiny smile crept to the corner of Fujin's mouth 'As if they would really leave. They probably think that Seifer will stab them with his gunblade on the way out'. She thought to herself, as she shifted her weight.  
  
"Well, good then, now I can brief you on your mission. There are several gangs beginning to form in Deling City. They have not only been murdering each other, but also other innocent citizens. You twelve are to be transported to Deling City via train. You are to raid the city the second you arrive; any hesitation may blow your cover. You will either capture or destroy any member of these threatening gangs. If you fail, a 20 SeeD rank team will be sent to aide you, and you're SeeD rank will stay them same. But if you are successful, your rank goes up 2 levels, and you will receive your new salary as well. You leave at 14:00 hours I suggest you get packing. Xu and Instructor Trepe will be waiting for you at the train station to further brief your mission. Good luck Cadets. Dismissed!" Seifer stood still and let his eyes glare at each one of them as the slinked timidly out of the Quad. A smile came over his face and he laughed out loud, as he turned to Fujin and winked.  
  
"I've still got it, eh Sanada?" She smiled back and walked closer punching him in the shoulder "JERK! SCARE.ALWAYS.CRUEL" She shook her head at him. "Hey at least they never fail." He pulled a leather wallet out his pocket, and counted his money. "Ha! Just enough for a hotdog! I missed lunch.. I um.. went to FH" His voice grew silent, regretting that he brought it up. Fujin put up a hand to stop him. "NO EXPLANATION. NO NEED." A sad look overcame both of their faces. Her eye focused on the ground and she fidgeted nervously. "Right.well I'm out. I'll see you later Sanada." He turned abruptly and walked to the exit. But he stopped suddenly, and turned his head back slightly, green eyes peering at her. "Don't forget, we have to meet Squall at 1:00, something about a special request mission, ok?" She nodded, platinum hair bouncing. "AFFIRMATIVE." He turned again, and the heavy sound of his boots died off into the distance. Fujin stood alone, a withdrawn look etched onto her face. She kicked her foot into the ground softly, and looked to where Seifer had just stood. Slender ivory fingers ran through silver hair. Pale cheeks became flushed with a tint of red.  
  
'Why did he have to bring that up?' She thought to herself, as she sat down on a nearby bench. 'It's not like I didn't know where he was; he goes there every Tuesday. Maybe I should go sometime. I owe our dear friend that much'. She put her head in her hands as tears began to escape, tears that before she had seldom seen but were now more frequent visitors. But she never had to face these emotions before, at least not that she could remember. Sever grief wasn't something you usually had to cope with. "Rajin." She whispered into the wind quietly.  
  
Ever since Rajin had died, things had been pretty tough for Fujin and Seifer. For a year after Ultimeca, the Posse tried to get back on their feet, but they went through so much torment on a day to day basis, it was almost too much to handle, actually it was for Rajin. A day before he died, Seifer, Fujin, and Rajin had been walking the streets of Balamb, and suddenly, out of nowhere Rajin was attacked. A large man pulled him down and started to punch him, screaming, "You sick bastard! You killed my friends and family! Die you son of a bitch!" It took four Balamb Police to get the man off of him, and five to restrain Seifer. Fujin just stood in awe, as if the scene couldn't be real. The very next day, Seifer and Fujin went to Garden, and begged Squall with all of their hearts to let the Disciplinary Committee back in. After a long debate with his high council, they're request was confirmed.  
  
After that, the two went back to get Rajin, Fujin just knew he would be happy. But when they arrived to their hotel suite, there was only silence. Fujin remembered how Seifer called out to him, so excited about his new accomplishment. He finally felt like he had done something right. But that feeling was soon shattered, as he ran further through the entrance and saw Rajin on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. She remembered their screams of terror, calling 911, she remembered Seifer gathering the bulky man into his arms and weeping over the stilled body, like a parent who had lost a child. She remembered falling beside him, and weeping with him. Their best friend had died, their brother, the only other member of their family. Nothing would be the same.  
  
They held the funeral at Balamb Garden; thought there weren't many people that showed up. Only a few students who once knew him, and Squall and his fellow comrades. The priest hurried the service, messing up his name once. It wasn't as great as it should have been, not for a man of such loyalty and honor. But Fujin and Seifer were too dazed to see it then. After the service was held, the guest said their good-byes and left, leaving the two alone with the large chestnut casket, the same color of his eyes. Fujin placed her pale hand on the large wooden box, and closed her eyes, forcing tears to stay back. But she felt a familiar touch on her shoulder, a heavy calloused hand, and she felt another reach and turn her face. Seifer stared down at her, his emerald eyes misting.  
  
"It's okay to cry Fuu. You loved him, we both did." The statement almost sounded like a question, but before she could answer silent tears poured from his eyes, and she reached up to wipe them away with trembling fingers. Her voice softened as she spoke to him.  
  
"Yes, okay to cry Seifer, it's ok." And he pulled her close, and both cried for hours upon end, until the gravediggers said that it was time to take him away. They had him buried in Fisherman's Horizon, the only place he truly loved to be. Then they continued on with their lives at Garden. Seifer becoming the Coordinator Of SeeD Missions, and also Garden Interrogation Specialist, a sort of personal joke between him and headmaster Squall. And Fujin stayed by his side, becoming his assistant, second in command, like always.  
  
She sighed heavily, regaining her composure. Thinking about the past just pained her more. She had all of these weird emotions running through her brain, so many things that taunted her, in her dreams, in the broad daylight. No doubt Seifer felt the same, but he didn't really show it. 'He acts just like me.' She thought to herself, as she stood and straightened her hair 'No emotion. Not even that flare of arrogance that he used to have. No passion, no dreams left in him. The Seifer that I knew and loved is gone.' She stopped dead, and scolded herself. 'Love. I can't love him. No more than a friend, or a brother. It would just cause more pain for me, because he'd never love me back.' She picked up her shruiken, and walked out of the quad, towards the training center. 'Fighting will take my mind off of everything'.  
  
****Authors Note****: Ok; now this was just a saifuu-ish chapter. I wrote it to just get the main idea out of how Seif and Fuu got back to Garden. And to show the relationship that they have now, and how cold it is. Don't worry people; things will change in the next chapter, I promise!! Platinum Angel 


	3. The Mission

A/N: Okay, so I don't really like this chapter all too well. I decided I wasn't quite ready to jump into that main theme of the story quite yet, that will happen in the next chapter (hopefully) thanks to the reader who've been reviewing and sticking with me through this! I would dedicate the story to you guys, but I'm afraid you'd be offended : )  
  
Ancient Romance:  
  
The Mission:  
  
Seifer walked down the empty corridor of Balamb Garden. He sighed heavily, and ran ashen fingers through his hair. His eyes began to mist, something that happened frequently whenever he let himself have time to think. 'God dammit Almasy, pull yourself together'. He walked further and stopped in front of the parking lot, one of the places where his Posse used to go when they skipped class and played cards, they had many fun times there. 'God I can't go any where without thinking about him' Everything that Rajin ever did, every where he once stood, haunted him, he could feel Rajin's ghost wherever he went, or was it the ghost of his guilt? Guilt, yes, the uncaring emotion that plagued his mind. A tortured soul to the core, Seifer Almasy never felt that old comfort he used to have before it happened, the serene peace of mind that all was well. He always thought of what he could have done to prevent it, all of the clues he could have picked up on, if only he had paid more attention. He walked into the parking lot reluctantly, hoping that just once, he could see his friend again, laughing at Fuu when he won all of her cards, and then getting kicked in the shin afterward. But as he walked in, and looked to where his friend used to lie, the spot was empty. 'Not fair dammit! It's not fair!' he shouted to himself, deep within the chasm of his mind "Not Rajin. Why Rajin?" He whispered quietly, as his eyes began to water again, he squeezed them shut, not allowing the liquid to escape.  
  
'Two years, it'll be two years tomorrow. August 5th. Two years since he..' Seifer cut himself off, not wanting to even think the word; he still couldn't say it in a full sentence to this day. "Rajin died" he couldn't say it, it hurt too much, in fact, he didn't believe that he ever had said it before. He backed up into a nearby way, and slid mindlessly to the floor. He thought about all of the fun his Posse had had, when they were still young and innocent, pure and untainted. But those days were gone, leaving him a broken Knight on the brink of insanity, and Fujin more cold and careless than she had ever been.  
  
"Fuu." He whispered again, a nickname, which he never used any more. "Sanada" was how he referred to her now. He was just as cold to her as she was to him, maybe even worse. But he had to be, to keep himself from falling in love, and getting hurt in the end. 'I love her still, after all that's happened, I love her. But I loved Rajin too, and look where that got him'. He shook his head bitterly, and a look of disgust spread across his face. 'Seifer Almasy in love, ha, what a joke. Like I could ever have enough guts to pursue that. I'd just end up losing her like everything else I've ever had. I'd rather have her as a friend than not at all. But still when she enters a room..' He paused, brushing the thoughts from his mind. 'Stop it Almasy, no time to get emotional now. It's 10 of, what would Fuu think is she saw you all emotionally torn and shit, crying like a baby'. He rose from the ground, and straightened his trench coat. "Lets get this over with." He said aloud, and walked out of the parking lot. ************************************************************************  
  
Seifer walked out of the elevator to Squall's office, and paused before entering, taking a deep breath to make sure he was alright, he opened the door, revealing Squall sitting in his leather chair, with his black boots resting on his desk. He was talking with Fujin about his upcoming wedding with Rinoa, but stopped abruptly when he entered. A gigantic Cheshire cat smile appeared on his face, as he stood slowly.  
  
"I have a job for you, Lapdog" He chuckled as he motioned him to come closer and stand beside Fujin. Seifer smiled back and did as commanded.  
  
"So what is it, Puberty-Boy, a quest to save the world and gain love and friendship?" He stated teasingly.  
  
"HA! Not even close!" Squall went to sit back down in his leather swivel chair, and spun around to them quickly. "You get the esteemed pleasure of going monster hunting in Timber!" Squall tried to keep all seriousness on his face, but to no avail, he cracked up, laughing hysterically.  
  
"What! Monster hunting! Leonhart c'mon, We are A level SeeD's, and you want us to go and chase some bite bugs, no thanks, I'll pass on that one."  
  
"Well, I would be sending someone with less experience, but it just so happens that you two were specially requested."  
  
"BY WHO?" Fujin question, her voice tainted with surprise.  
  
"Yeah, by who?" Seifer questioned, equally curious.  
  
"Some old woman that lives there. Her names Jhudora Cawfeild, apparently she is 100 years old, and is scared to leave her home because she is afraid she'll get attacked and won't be able to get away."  
  
"How much is she paying Squall" Seifer asked, annoyed with the whole idea of hunting monsters, let alone in Timber.  
  
"It's not the money that we do this for guys, it is to help the peop-"  
  
"HOW MUCH?" Fujin questioned, with one of those oh god not again tones in her voice.  
  
"Well, since you insist on knowing" He shifted in his chair and picked up a piece of old parchment paper. "She has already sent a check for 50,000gil, and says she will pay the other half when you complete the job."  
  
"1,000,000gil! You are kidding me! To kill monsters!"  
  
"SOUND FISHY" Fujin said with warning in her voice  
  
"Do we get any of that?" Seifer asked, his voice low, like he was trying to be secretive.  
  
"Well yes you will get a small percent, on top of your SeeD rank salary."  
  
"We'll do it!" Seifer jumped foreword and grabbed two train tickets off of Squalls desk.  
  
"Well Seifer, I'm glad to see you're optimistic about this." Squall looked to Fujin, ice blue eyes meeting with her crimson. "Fujin, will you go? If you wont I'm afraid I will have to accompany Seifer, I can't send just anyone if she's paying so much." A tiny smirk grew on his face. Fujin looked to Squall, and then to Seifer who was pleading to her come with him, then she looked back to Squall.  
  
"FINE, WILL GO, BUT CONDITION"  
  
"And what would that be?" Squall asked curiously  
  
"GET TO TAKE RAGNAROCK" Squall sat for a moment, trying to remember if the space ship was needed anytime soon, he looked up at them and smiled.  
  
"Deal, because those were my train tickets any way." Squall handed Fujin the old piece of paper. "Address, phone number, all her info is in here, call us if you need anything."  
  
"Okay Dad, can we go now." Seifer smirked  
  
"Is everything a joke with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, have fun on your trip to Timber, be careful of those bite bugs man, they can really burn you if you're not up to such a challenge."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, next time remind me to laugh."  
  
"Whatever.. Get outta here Almasy, good luck you guys."  
  
Fujin and Seifer turned and walked away briskly, a long silence passing between them as they loaded into the elevator. Finally, Seifer looked down at her with an annoyed feature on his golden face. "I can't believe he's making us do this, but hey at least she's paying a lot, I wonder how much of that we'll get.." He paused and brought his hand up to his chin, like he was in deep thought "I wonder why she wants us to come. I've never heard that name before."  
  
Fujin shook her head "FEEL STRANGE. NOT RIGHT" The elevator doors chimed open, and both stepped out, heading towards the dorms. "CAWFEILD?" She questioned him.  
  
He opened the envelope that Squall gave him and read it carefully. "Yeah, Jhudora Cawfeild. Doesn't ring a bell"  
  
"KNOWS US.."  
  
"Yeah, but who doesn't, you forget we were on the front page of just about every newspaper for about a year and a half." Seifer stopped and squinted his eyes and threw his arms up in the air "Even though I've never heard it before, it just.feels familiar.. that's the only way to describe it. How about you?"  
  
"Ummm. FAMILIAR, AFFIRMATIVE"  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have plenty of time to talk about this on our trip there. Lets just get packed. I'll met you at the Rag in 30 minutes, okay Sanada?"  
  
"ROGER" She saluted him, like he was a superior officer and walked away. 


	4. Dreams

***Authors Note*** IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS! It feels good to get back in the fanfiction swing. I had a long time to think about where I was going with this too, which is a plus. Sorry it took so long, hopefully it will be worth the wait. Enjoy, and please review!  
  
Oh, and before you read, Seifer and Fujin's thoughts are always in 'thoughts here'. Other character are in **thoughts here**.  
  
Chapter 4: Dreams  
  
Seifer met Fujin outside the Ragnarok at two o'clock, which was about thirty minutes late, as always. She grimaced at him as he threw his luggage up into the hangar.  
  
"What? You know I'm never on time. Don't be so uptight Sanada. Oh, and did you know that if you keep your face like that for too long, it'll stay that way?" He smirked and arrogantly sauntered inside the huge ship. Fujin walked slowly behind him, and muttered something about kicking his ass before they even got there.  
  
The pair walked their way up to the cockpit, and settled down in the pilot seats. Seifer smirked wickedly as he ran his hands over the controls.  
  
"Never thought I'd get to fly this thing again." He laughed slightly, thinking up the devilish stunts he couldn't wait to perform. Fujin rolled her eyes slightly, and shook her head.  
  
"SEIFER. NO SILLY TRICKS. NO NEED FOR WHAT HAPPEN LAST TIME." Fujin reminded him of the last trip they had been allotted using the Ragnarok. Seifer had been showing off to some of the new cadets, and tried to do a barrel roll with the ship. Lets just say that after demolishing that poor farmers barn, Squall was none too amused. "TRY AND KEEP LOW PROFILE. MAYBE GET SHIP MORE."  
  
"Hey Sanada, who's the pilot here? Certainly not you, so instead of giving me directions to drive something that YOU are too dense to operate, why don't you just keep quiet, okay?" Seifer was remorseful for that comment the moment it escaped his lips. But he wasn't able to control himself. He felt a steel-toed boot come in contact with his leg.  
  
"OOOOWWW! Dammit! Why do you have to be such a bitch all of the time?! For Hyne's sake!" He rubbed his presently aching limb, and clenched his fists, waiting for more retaliation, but none came. 'Did I just call her a bitch?' He thought, as he moved his hands back up to the control. He shifted nervously in the leather chair, and pretended to check the gauges.  
  
'Hyne damn her, why doesn't she just say something? Anything! Just break the fucking silence. I swear she just does this to annoy me. Every time we fight, she just sits there quietly until I apologize. Then she'll throw back some insult or whatever, and she'll walk away, that's the way it goes. But her strategy works, because I always apologize to her.well not this time! I didn't do anything wrong.' Seifer shifted his weight arrogantly, and kept staring straight ahead.  
  
The stillness was almost as deadly as the aura Fujin was emitting. Seifer had to admit, Fujin was one of the most scary people he knew when she was upset, not only that, but she got under his skin and irritated the hell out of him until he apologized for the dim-witted acts of mischief that he always perpetrated. That was always the way that it went, Seifer would do something completely daft, and Fujin would be pissed until he apologized. It was a never-ending game between the two, and Seifer always lost.  
  
He sighed irritably as he lifted the ship off the ground, and set the controls on autopilot. 'Hyne damn my conscience' he thought as he turned to Fujin. He stared at her, as she stared out of the side window, watching the trees over the Balamb continent zoom underneath them.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a prick, but you know how I hate to be reminded of my not-so brilliant moments. Lets just forget it okay?" He nudged her with his elbow, and a smirk crept onto his face, but to his surprise, she didn't reply back.  
  
"Fujin?" He questioned nervously, and he nudged her again.  
  
"SORRY, TOO DENSE TO COMPREHEND. AM STUPID BITCH. KEEP QUIET FROM NOW ON." She stood, and walked out of the room dejectedly.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Fuu, I said I was sorry!" Seifer yelled after her in attempt to salvage any chance of social contact during the long trip, but Fujin paid no heed.  
  
"Me and my big mouth." Seifer turned back to the controls, checked the stabilization levels, and watched the sun sinking on the horizon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Why does he have to be like that? Why can't he just sit back and have a normal conversation without insulting me, and making himself look like an ass!' Fujin stomped ferociously to the passenger cabin, and threw herself down in one of its many black chairs.  
  
'I didn't say anything to him to make him be such a jerk. I just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything brainless, that's all.' She thought about it for a moment, and ran her slender fingers through her platinum hair.  
  
'Well, I suppose he's reminded enough of his mistakes. I think I'd get mad too if that was all everyone talked about or ever said to me. 'Just don't do INSERT EVENT HERE again'. It must get really aggravating after a while. I should stop reminding him of his failures, I don't want him to end up like Rajin.' She shuddered at the comparison, and raked her hands over her face.  
  
'Everything's so complex. I can't say a thing without feeling I've said something wrong, or something that hurts him. But he does the same to me. Every word that comes out of our mouths is like a bomb. And then of course, he feels responsible for what happened with Rajin, and I can't change that at all, he's got it set in his brain that if had just been a more loyal friend, or if he had stuck together with us instead of chasing his delusions, then Rajin might still be here. The thing is, I feel really guilty, because sometimes I feel like that too. I just don't know what to do anymore. But I do know I can't sit out here all day, I've never been able to stay mad at him, he always seems so lonesome when we aren't in good humor with each other.' She stood, and reluctantly made her way back up to the cockpit.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seifer heard the elevator door slide open, and timid footsteps behind him. There were only two possibilities of who it was: Fujin, or one of those damn Propagators that Squall supposedly 'killed'. Considering that none of those had been seen since Squall and Co. had been here, he was assuming it was Fujin (either way he was in trouble).  
  
The footsteps grew closer, and stopped just a couple of feet behind him, and a reluctant voice emerged from the not long ago stillness of the room.  
  
"Seifer." The voice whispered, almost timidly. If it were not Fujin, Seifer would have taken the tone for timid, but it was more humble coming from her than anything else.  
  
"Apology." She whispered again, so quietly that it was practically inaudible; Fujin was never good with apologies.  
  
"No, no, it was my fault. I was being a prick for no reason, like usual, right?" He turned and she cracked a slight smile.  
  
"Not true, not always prick, just abrasive occasionally. But I apologize anyway, overreacted."  
  
"No really, I'm the one who should apologize to you." He smiled slightly and got out of his seat. "You are far smarter than I am and you're not a bitch." He reluctantly walked closer to her and offered his hand. "Request for forgiveness Sanada." She shook her head at the official banter, but took his hand and in hers.  
  
"Request granted Almasy." He smiled even wider, and threw an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Good, because I didn't want to have to talk to myself the rest of the-" He stopped the conversation suddenly, and drew his hand up to his head.  
  
"Seifer, okay?" Fujin tried to step back a smidgen, but he made her stop.  
  
"No, I don't think so.I'm really dizzy all of the sudden, tired too." His body swayed, and almost knocked Fujin over.  
  
"Fujin, what the hell is going on?" His voice sounded frantic and panicked, which made Fujin panic. She tried to help him to a chair, but she suddenly felt the same as he did, dizzy and tired as hell. She watched Seifer fall unconscious to the floor, and then she felt her own body being taken by slumber, and falling next to him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seifer felt himself diminishing into a black void, deep into his mind. His body felt like it was being pricked with thousands of needles, and his consciousness slipping away, like he was being taken somewhere else. Winds were blowing onto the body that he could no longer see, and very faintly feel.  
  
'What's happening? Where am I?' he fell farther and deeper into the darkness, seeing or touching nothing, just falling into an abyss. He was beginning to think he would never stop, until he heard a faint melody being played in the distance. It started out soft and faint, but grew louder as he fell further, and suddenly, without warning, he stopped falling, and a strange scene appeared before his eyes.  
  
It was nighttime, and the skies were void of any light, even celestial bodies. There were street lamps scattered around though, which offered a minuscule amount of illumination. Seifer observed all of the surroundings carefully, until he noticed something underneath one of the streetlights.  
  
A man with blonde hair stood covertly in the dark alley, smoking down the remains of his cigarette. The paper and tobacco were burning slowly, leaving a red-hot ash in their wake, the man must have been nervous, because there were several cigarettes on the ground, which were still fresh with fiery cinders. He flicked the cigarette carelessly, letting the ashes fall gracefully to the ground. Seifer wondered where he was, and why he had ended up in the alley with this man, until he realized that his body wasn't actually there.  
  
** Damn, I wish these things lasted longer **  
  
'What was that voice?' Seifer noticed that there was no one else present, just the man with the cigarette, but from what he could tell, the man hadn't moved his lips. He heard the voice again, and observed him carefully.  
  
** I don't want to go back in there, making a fool of myself serving all of those politicians like they are all superior and shit, but I guess I have no choice, seeing this through is more important than my pride. **  
  
He hadn't moved his lips, not once. Seifer was confused as hell.  
  
'What's happening here?' He couldn't think of any possible explanations, until he remembered what Ellone had done with Squall, and what Ultimeca had wanted from her. 'Could this be the dream world? No, it can't be, because I'm not inside the guys mind really, it's like I'm outside a window looking in on his life, except for I can hear him think, strange. Who would send me here? And why would they send me to this guy?' Seifer paused as the man spoke again.  
  
** I can't go in there, not again. I can't keep living two lives, the obedient servant by day and the rebel by night. I just can't do it anymore, not when I want so much to overthrow their rule, but what can I do? I have to let the operation play out, I have to! For the sake of the lives of everyone on this planet, I just hope all goes accordingly. If there is one mistake, we are all dead, and I won't see her taken away.not ever. **  
  
He threw his cigarette on the ground, and moved the tip of his boot over it, rubbing it uneasily into the soil.  
  
** Why did I have to get involved in this? Why did I agree to this? Oh yeah, that's right, I let my heart think before my brain, heh, smooth Draco, real smooth. Now you've gotten yourself into a life-threatening situation, and in love with the one girl who is most likely going to get killed before the nights out. **  
  
The man heard a coughing sound, and stood abruptly. It was only a drunken old man walking down the street.  
  
** Thank God, it's only Duncan! **  
  
The man moved from his spot towards the staggering chap, and smiled as he almost tipped over. The old man smiled back and gave an exaggerated wave.  
  
"Hey there Draco!" He slurred, and he threw a hand on the young man's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Duncan. Didn't I tell you to stop doing this? Do you have your pass? If those G's catch you with out your pass, they're most likely going to kill you."  
  
The old man fished around in his pockets, but came up empty handed.  
  
"Musta left it at the bar" He offered a toothy smile, and laughed a little.  
  
"Again? Duncan, one of these days, they're gonna catch you without it and-"  
  
"I don't need no pass to walk these here streets" He cut Draco off, and angrily flung his arms in the air. "I didn't need one when I was a boy, we jus' walked around freely, I don't need their damn passes to walk around, screw their laws! They can rot in hell!"  
  
Draco took hold of the man's shoulders sternly, and looked the drunkard in the eye.  
  
"Listen Duncan, my father thought the same way as you do, and look where it got him. He's dead Duncan, they shot him the moment he didn't produce that pass. You were his best friend old man, I don't think he'd want you to make the same mistakes that he did."  
  
Duncan spat on the ground and glared angrily at Draco.  
  
"No, he'd want me to fight for his cause, insteada' cowerin' every time I see one of 'em. He'd be awful disappointed in you Draco, if he were still alive. Seeing you workin' for them and caterin' to their every need like they're a buncha saints. You're just as yellow as the rest of 'em."  
  
Draco's face grew hard, and his hands began to shake. He stared at the old man a little while longer, but let go of his shoulders slowly.  
  
"You know nothing about me and which side I stand on old man, or how I fight against them. I'll tell you it's more effective than running the streets without a pass so as to get myself killed. It isn't smart to risk your life so stupidly when you could waste it on a more effective cause. Now go back and get your damn pass, because without it, the Government considers you a threat, and you are liable to be shot."  
  
"I'd rather be shot than live under their laws, work all day, get no money and no food. It's not jus' here Draco it's everywhere. Ever since the war, the new Government's been killing us off ever so slowly, and cheating us out of all we've worked for. You don't remember what it was like, do you? Before all of the killin' and torture, it was peaceful 'round here before they overpowered our Democracy, and before they killed their own people. This ain't the good old America we used to know Draco; no one's free anymore. No one's been free for almost fifty years now."  
  
"Duncan, I know what you are saying, if something doesn't happen soon the whole worlds going to-"  
  
"NO! Dammit Draco! There's no world! America's the only damn place left with human life on it. And even now the population's gettin' smaller and smaller. Damn bastards have swept through the entire world, and saved us for last, we who thought that our technology would bring great things. It only brought those damn bastards to our planet, and they are killin' us Draco, they are killing everyone!" Duncan began to cry a little, with his emotions still raw from the alcohol he had recently devoured.  
  
"Duncan, don't you think I know that? They killed my father, mother, and brother for fuck's sake! I know what they are capable of doing; I saw what they did to my family with my own eyes! And I know that we are the last one's left who can attempt to make a change, so what good is it to die over something so stupid as one of their passes Duncan. Your mind is useful to the cause; it shouldn't be wasted on something so trivial. Now go get your pass, I have work to do."  
  
The old man looked sullenly to Draco, and then headed back towards the bar that he had recently left. His sad and decrepit body swayed as he walked down the dark and dismal alley. Draco ran his callused hands through his golden locks of hair, as drops of rain began to fall from the sky. He out- stretched his hand into the air, gently cupping the falling water.  
  
** Dad, remember what you told me? How rain was not really rain at all, but tears of the souls who were once tortured here on Earth? ** He opened his hand, and let the collected water drip to the ground.  
  
** I wonder- will it ever stop raining? ** Draco moved slowly from his position in the street, and walked nervously towards the back entrance to a large building. He grasped the brass doorknob warily, and gripped it with fear.  
  
** I hope we make it out of this alive Illusen, I hope that this works. **  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Du-Du-Duuuuh, what will happen next???  
  
Confused, bewildered, agitated, annoyed? If so than good, I've got you where I want you :P hahaha. Did you like the chapter? I know it is slightly confusing; I PLAN to explain it in the next chapter, but then again I PLANNED on having this story up to chapter 10 by now, so we'll see how that goes. Well I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter, please review if you did! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!  
  
~*Platinum Angel*~  
  
P.S. Please excuse any typos, I didn't re-read any of my story, so I may be really bad, I don't have time :( . 


	5. Falling Angel

Ancient Romance:  
  
Chapter 5: Falling Angel  
  
'Falling . . . I'm just . . . falling.' Fujin's mind whispered calmly as her body descended a great black tunnel. Currents of wind pushed against her body, and spun her around in circles.  
  
'The darkness is everywhere. Am I going to die?' Her mind was still speaking calmly, despite the fear that enveloped her.  
  
The tunnel echoed with maniacal laughter, and silent whispers bounced off of the black walls, mocking her thoughts.  
  
'die . . . am I going to die?'  
  
'falling . . . falling into darkness.' The laughter boomed again throughout the tunnel, ripping though Fujin's ears. Terror overtook her mind as she frantically looked back and forth, trying to find the source of the voice.  
  
'death is much darker my child.' The mocking whispers and laughter grew into loud torturous screams.  
  
'death will come to you soon, and you will see . . . you will see! spawn . . . of my hell, you will feel . . .how dark death is!'  
  
Fujin's pale skin began to glow a bright white. The voice stopped taunting her and screeched loudly, shaking the walls of the black tunnel.  
  
'DAMN YOU ILLUSEN! DAMN YOU!'  
  
The voice struggled to stay in the great void, but something was pushing it out, something with great power that was saving Fujin's life at that very same moment. Fujin screamed as something put pressure against her, but her skin began to emit a powerful light, flashing against the darkened walls. She felt her mind become clam again, as if knowing that she wouldn't be in the dark much longer. The voice faded off into the distance, saying one last phrase as Fujin slipped away.  
  
'no matter . . . we will meet again, and she won't save you . . . you will join her . . . in darkness.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fujin felt as if she was floating between something and nothing. It was as if she was part of the air. Her body felt like it was scattered all over the place, and she couldn't pull herself back together. She could see what was going on around her, but she couldn't touch anything. It was like observing a painting, or watching a scene and going unnoticed. Her body wasn't present, but her conciseness was floating above everything, and observing.  
  
Fujin heard a noise in the room, and found it's source; a beautiful woman looking out her window.  
  
**I can't do this . . . I can't go out there. She'll be waiting for me . . . I know it.**  
  
The woman had spoken, but there was no movement from her pink lips.  
  
'Am I hearing her thoughts?' Fujin thought, as she observed her more carefully.  
  
The pale woman moved across the lavishly decorated room, and sat down in front of a gigantic mirror, adorned with gold and sparkling gems. She picked up a silver brush, and ran it through her platinum locks slowly, staring at her reflection.  
  
'She looks like me!' Fujin observed, as the woman stood and straightened her dark blue ball gown. 'She's almost identical! But her eyes are blue . . . sad blue.' Fujin suddenly had a rush or sorrow overcome her, as she watched a tear slide down the pale beauty's cheek.  
  
** Death . . . I'm only 18 years old . . . and death is already coming to take me. **  
  
Fujin would have cried if she were able to. She could feel the mournful emotion of the room, and the fear in the woman's mind.  
  
** If only they knew. My death here is inevitable. I can sense it, I can feel it. The only way is if another high sorceress saves me, but she controls them all like puppets. If only they knew what would come of it in the end. **  
  
The woman moved back to the window, and searched the sky one last time, trying to find something that seemed forever lost.  
  
** No stars, haven't they noticed? Don't they understand what's happening here? Nadija has already devoured them with her fleet of heathens. I may have their blood in my veins, but I have never had a hate brimming heart. Why can't the people tell? I don't understand why the civilians on Earth don't see it. They will soon be gone, like all of the other planets. It will soon be a barren wasteland with oceans of blood! **  
  
She turned away from the window, and walked to a nearby table, griping the edge with her trembling hands.  
  
** Maybe they do see it. They just know that they can't stop it. They can't, no one can stop Nadija, she is too powerful. Only a fool would try and interfere with any plan she's set. I'm so scared for the people tonight, what will happen if something goes wrong? Will she murder everyone? I can't let them go through with this; I won't put my life in front of others. Even the rebels who are doing this can get killed . . . even Draco . . . **  
  
More tears cascaded down her face, as she picked up a crystal vase and threw it across the room wildly. She the fell to the floor, and pulled her knees to her chest, sobbing heavily. But a knock on the door made her stand and regain her composure.  
  
"Illusen dear? Are you all right in there? I heard a loud noise!" Illusen wiped her face and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yes Cynthia, everything is fine." She tried to make her voice sound as pleasant as possible, trying not to let herself tremble.  
  
"Oh, well then, they are about to start the coronation, you had better come out soon, Jhudora wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Yes, of course . . . I will be out in a minute." She paused before saying what she had been pondering about doing all night, but finally gave in.  
  
"Cynthia, could you please find Draco Almasy and send him in here?" the voice on the other side of the door waited a brief moment before answering back.  
  
'ALMASY!' Fujin couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Draco? Are you sure you have the right person Illusen? He's the kitchen-"  
  
"I know who he is Cynthia, send him in"  
  
"As you wish Illusen."  
  
Illusen sighed, and ran her hands through her hair, and then rested her head in them.  
  
** He won't understand. But I'll have to make him. I can't let this happen, I can't let him and everyone else die. I can sacrifice myself. What good is it to kill the most intelligent revolutionaries? Maybe if they have more time, they can find a way to defeat her. **  
  
She began to cry again, and the tears slid down from her cheeks onto the soft blue silk of her dress.  
  
** I love him. I can't let him die, not when there's a chance that he can live and help save hundreds of other lives. But will he understand? Will he let me go? He has to! It is the only way! **  
  
A reluctant knock came to the door, and Illusen froze, as she heard his voice whisper through the mahogany wood.  
  
"Illusen?" He hadn't waited for a reply; he just opened the door, and stepped inside, looking back out into the hallway to make sure no one had seen him.  
  
She stood from her place on the couch and began to walk closer, but she looked up and let her cobalt eyes connect with his jade orbs, and froze in her tracks.  
  
"Illusen, what's wrong?" He approached her and gathered her trembling body in his arms. She leaned he head on his shoulder, and cried into the soft black fabric of his uniform.  
  
"Nervous? Don't be, I'm going to make sure that you get outta here alive, got it? I'll never give you up without a fight." He ran a hand through her soft hair and tilted he face up towards his.  
  
"I love you Illusen." He moved his lips to hers briefly and pulled her close again. She nuzzled closer, trying to memorize the way he smelled at that very moment, so she could carry it with her to her grave.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered, as she clung tighter to him. He smiled against her hair and pulled back a little, so he could see her eyes. He let the travel down her body, and his smile grew wider.  
  
"You look beautiful, like an angel." She looked away from him and began to cry again.  
  
"Illusen what's wrong with you? C'mon tell me." She led him to her blue velvet couch, and sat down, pulling him with her. She took his hand in hers and looked him in the eye reluctantly.  
  
"Draco I-I've decided to cancel the operation." His eyes grew wide in shock, but then a playful smirk grew on his lips.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny sweetie. Don't do shit like that to me! I thought you were serious!"  
  
Illusen looked him sternly in the eye and moved a pale hand up to his cheek.  
  
"I am serious Draco. More lives will be lost than saved. I can feel it, Draco. If we continue with this, many people will die, even you!"  
  
He pulled away and stood from the couch, pacing in front of her.  
  
"What do you mean? This is the perfect plan; the only way to save the world is to save you! If you die there's no point in fighting!" She got up from the couch and stood defiantly in front of him.  
  
"That's not true Draco! If you let me die, it will give you more time! You can figure out a way to save everyone Draco, I know you can! Don't let your love for me blind you form the truth Draco! If you try and assassinate Nadija tonight, she will kill everyone and you know it! She will kill me anyway!" He grabbed her wrists and squeezed them lightly.  
  
"Not if we kill her!" She pulled away from him and turned her back to face him.  
  
"You won't kill her Draco, I know it. Do you forget who I am? Do you forget what powers I hold? I can see these things Draco. I know . . . I have to cancel the operation before innocent lives are lost. I won't save myself over them, I won't save myself over you . . . you should know that by now."  
  
She felt his warm hands caress her shoulders, and his body press against her back.  
  
"Well then we have a slight problem . . . because I won't give you up without a fight. You should know that by now . . . " Illusen could sense the defeat in his tone, and the change from his calm breathing to the now jagged breaths that were escaping him. She knew that she had almost won.  
  
"Illusen, I can't just let you die, I won't . . . you can't do this to me. I love you so much and if you die-" His voice cracked, and she turned to face him, seeing the tears that were beginning to fall from his eyes. She brought her hand to his cheek, and traced patterns on the wet flesh. He let out a rasping sigh, and leaned down to kiss her again, more passionately than before. When both of them were out of breath, he pulled away and rested his head on her forehead, speaking onto her lips.  
  
"I understand Illusen, I know what you have to do. I just wish that it could be me instead. I'd give my life for yours if I could. I tired . . . I tried." He began to sob violently, and put an arm around his neck and one around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Draco . . . do you remember that summer I met you on the coast? And I was upset because I had run away, and I had tried so hard to make people see that I wasn't horrible like Nadija and the others? Do you remember what you told me?"  
  
"No matter how hard you try, some things are inevitable. Some things are meant to happen, and some things aren't. Don't ever stops trying to reach your goals, and if they are meant to happen, they will." His voice sounded husky and weighted. He spoke those last words as if they were the knife that was killing his angel.  
  
"I can't believe you remembered." She smiled inwardly and pulled him towards her chamber door. She put her hand on the doorknob, and began to turn it. Just before she there the door opened and made him leave, he stopped her hand and kissed her softly, as his tears fell onto the blue material. She broke the kiss reluctantly, and urged him to exit.  
  
"No . . ." He whispered, as more tears fell from his eyes. "No, don't make me leave you, don't do this to me . . ." She shook her head and let her own tears fall once again. "You have to go Draco, you have to go and tell them to call it off. Don't come back after, I don't want you to see. I . . . I love you, and I always will."  
  
"Illusen please, no! I love you! Don't!" His voice begged and pleaded with every syllable, as she opened the door and forced him out. He stood to look at her for a brief moment, wiping the tears from his face. He stared into her cerulean eyes, and the nodded, before turning and swiftly walking away.  
  
"Illusen? Is everything alright? Why was Draco Almasy in your room? Furthermore, why was he crying?" Illusen turned to see her friend, Jhudora staring at her with a suspicious expression.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing, Jhudora, just forget it." Illusen walked out of her room, and closed the door one last time. She looked to Jhudora and put on her best fake smile.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to speak with you about some things that were going on tonight that I was a little suspicious of, rumors of some sort of assassination plot have been circulating, do you know anything about that?"  
  
Illusen looked to Jhudora and laughed a little nervously.  
  
"Why no, I haven't. Why do you ask?" Jhudora's face took on a concerned expression, and she grabbed hold of Illusen's shoulder.  
  
"Nadija says we need to get started. Are you sure your feeling . . . up to a coronation. I think you look sick, maybe you should go back to bed, huh?" Jhudora's voiced pleaded with her, just as Draco's had.  
  
"On no, of course not High Sorceress Jhudora, whatever Nadija wants, she gets, right?" Illusen walked away from Jhudora angrily.  
  
"I just don't dare Illusen . . .what if she finds out?" Jhudora whispered to herself, walking in the other direction.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ok, do you understand the story just a little bit now? I think it's pretty confusing, and I'm the writer! Well, thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys keep me going! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading.  
  
~*Platinum Angel*~ 


	6. Death of a Sorceress

Ancient Romance  
  
Chapter Six: Death of a Sorceress  
  
Draco walked down the quieted corridor, there was no chaos or chatter; it was the only place he'd been present in all day that offered him a sweet moment of solace. He eyed the mahogany door at the end of the hallway, and his mind swirled with thoughts of Illusen, thoughts of their plan, thoughts of his past, thoughts of the future, everything clambered loudly through his previously quiet mind, and he began to feel dizzy. He stopped, and fell to his knees slowly, letting the soft crimson carpet cushion him.  
  
**What am I doing? Shouldn't I try to save her? Why am I running away?** Jade eyes became lidded, trying to stop the glaze of tears. He cradled his head in his hands, and sat in an inanimate position.  
  
Seifer watched the scene intently, not wanting to take his attention off of the man in front of him. He saw drops of salty water stain the carpet, and watched the whitened knuckles of clenched fists strike the floor in agony.  
  
"DAMN THIS PLACE!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs, wanting the world to hear his cry. He stood, and threw a mighty blow through the gold tinted wall of the mansion where all of his hatred had been born. "Damn you Nadija" he whispered, as he turned his back to the wall, and slid down, defeated.  
  
The door at the end of the hall opened, revealing several men dressed in waiter's uniforms. Two came running towards him, concerned etched onto their faces.  
  
"Draco!" A young brunette knelt beside him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Draco, what are you doing? What's happened?" The brunette pulled him to his feet, with the help of the middle aged man beside him.  
  
"Draco, what's going on? We've been waiting for you for half an hour for Christ's sake!" The middle aged man had black hair, tinted with streaks of prominent gray.  
  
"Geez Tom layoff! Can't you see he's pissed about something!" The brunette pushed Tom away, and looked Draco in the eye.  
  
"Now Draco, are you going to tell us what's wrong, or are we going to continue this at a more appropriate time, we have other business to attend to you know?" Draco looked away from him, and shook his head.  
  
"That's just it Landen, there is no other business. Illusen is canceling the operation." He heard several gasps from down the hall and in front of him. Tom waved his hands in the air frantically, and then rubbed his neck nervously.  
  
"WHAT!? That's insane! If she cancels the operation she'll-" Tom's voice quieted, as he let his mind run over the consequences. Landen looked back to Draco, in pure shock, and whispered faintly.  
  
"Dear God."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Illusen seemed to be walking in slow motion, as she waded through the lavishly decorated ballroom. Diplomats of her race greeted her, while servants of Draco's race cowered in her presence. She believed in this way of life a few short years ago. Her race was superior in her crimson eyes, and the human race was weak, waiting to be crushed. Those were Nadija's words that had plagued her mind, and she followed them devoutly, until a reckless rebel caught her attention. Draco, as a vagrant from the streets showed her more in a few years than she had learned in an entire lifetime. He showed her that the human race were the very legs that her society stood upon, and without them her people would be nothing. He taught her to think for herself, taught her to feel connected to every being. He taught her to love. His very teachings are what brought her to this crossroads, and it was his teachings that helped her make her decision. She was following her own heart, and would die willingly if it would save others. Before she would have been selfish, would have wanted to be saved, but she wouldn't have been in this position if she were still bound to Nadija's banner.  
  
Illusen made her way up to the golden throne that awaited her. As soon as she took her seat, the ceremony would begin, and her life would soon end. She made her way slowly down a long velvet carpet, searching the room for her tormentor. Her eyes soon connected with the crimson-amber orbs that were watching her like a hawk, waiting for her at the foot of the throne.  
  
Nadija's purple hued lips pulled into a sly smile, her beautiful face seemed to be painted with malice, from the ruby color of her cheeks, to the smoky violet surrounding her eyes, she was literally dressed to kill. Illusen was lost under her tormenters stare; the golden flecks in the woman's irises burned her skin like fire. Nadija smiled wickedly, showing lines of perfect ivory teeth. She arched an eye brow at Illusen, as if asking her what her next move would be, knowing too well that her plans had become known to her prey. Illusen couldn't think under that stare, that intimidating gaze that had trapped her for fifteen years of her life. Nadija had all of the power in the world, and could use it accordingly. She was one of the most beautiful women Illusen had ever seen, and the deadliest she had ever known. She had no friends, she trusted no one; she never needed to. She was truly the ultimate sorceress of all time. She was even greater than her mother, the great Hyne herself.  
  
Illusen approached Nadija, unwavering as the woman extended a long pale arm out to her. She uncurled her fingers slowly; long black fingernails like talons aching to strike, waiting for Illusen to take her hand.  
  
"You look ravishing my dear." She whispered inattentive to the stares around them, as Illusen placed her own pale hand in hers. A few lights came to play across Illusen's face from the purple iridescence of Nadija's dress, blinding her momentarily.  
  
"Thank you sorceress. As always you look beautiful." Illusen's voice was cool and calm, as she felt Nadija tighten her grip on her hand.  
  
"Yes, my dear" Nadija paused, as she leaned in close to Illusen's ear and whispered menacingly. "But you are to die for." The woman pulled away, with an amused smile on her face, her eyes blackening for a brief moment. Illusen breathing pattern changed momentarily, and her eyes shifted away from her tormentors gaze, letting her believe she had won the battle.  
  
"Well, shall we walk to the throne sorceress? I really don't have the patience to wait here all night. I have better things to do."  
  
"Gladly, Nadija, gladly." Illusen smiled at the woman, letting her know that she wasn't afraid, and even if she was gone, the battle was far from over.  
  
Nadija sneered and spun around slowly, pulling Illusen to her side. They ascended the stairs slowly, with everyone in the room watching.  
  
**Fifteen steps**  
  
"You know my dear, once you are gone, I will have no opposition. You are the last I have to kill. It's a shame really. You had such potential; you could have been great, maybe even greater than I. We did, after all, share the same mother. But you didn't know that, did you?"  
  
**Thirteen steps**  
  
"Of course I knew, I just never wanted anyone else to." Illusen watched Nadija smile out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel. How could I tell my people I was linked to something so . . . weak?" This made Illusen smile.  
  
**Eleven steps**  
  
"I thought you said I could have been greater than you." Nadija's eyes sparked with recognition of her comment.  
  
"Yes, you could have. You just don't have the heart. Mother saw it, that's why you were sent away to live with the other sorceresses, the ones born of impure blood. You don't have what it takes to be a leader."  
  
**Nine steps**  
  
"I think you're mistaken about that. I think I have a stronger heart than you. Heart has nothing to do with your way of reigning."  
  
"Well then . . . dear sister" Illusen shuddered at the word "what is it that makes me so powerful?"  
  
**Seven steps until death**  
  
"Easy. You're lack of a heart. You're lack of compassion. You're cruelness. You're a tyrant Nadija. That is nothing to be proud of." The dark woman laughed lightly.  
  
"Yet you are the one wriggling like a worm in my grasp. The only person who should be worried about pride is you. Walking to your death like a Saint. This will have no affect whatsoever on these people. They will forget you, just as I have forgotten you from my bloodline. That's what you are Illusen, forgettable. A pastime, a childhood memory, easily erasable by my power."  
  
**Five steps**  
  
Illusen brushed that thought from her mind, and let her crimson eyes flicker over her enemy briefly.  
  
"You will be surprised Nadija, you will be presently surprised. I have a power so great, not even you were able to notice it. I can see the future; I can read the pages of what is to come. Yours is written in blood. No matter how you try and avoid it, you will encounter what you fear most. A blade forged in poison and pain, a determined heart of one who you look upon in disdain, an emerald shall become greater than a ruby Nadija, and it will bring you to your downfall. Just like your dreams, just like the prophecy our mother confessed on her deathbed."  
  
**Three**  
  
Nadija almost froze under Illusen's words. "You know of the prophecy?" She smiled "So you are smarter than I thought, I did underestimate you. I will not be afraid, for it is not my nature; I'm not you after all. As for your pages written in blood, that blood will not be my own dear sister, but the blood of those you protect, your valiant humans who plot against me. I will find them and murder them, just as I have you. I will not yield"  
  
**One**  
  
"Well Nadija, I hope you pay heed to what I've said, for it is the last piece of useful advice you will receive. I will say hello to our mother for you, although I shouldn't bother, you will be joining us soon." Illusen walked to the throne bravely, holding her head up high, not letting her the eyes of Nadija detect fear. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction. She stood tall in front of the throne, and waited for the ceremony to begin. The elder sorceress regarded her act as noble, but only briefly. She walked to the side of Illusen's throne, and stood, as the music began to play.  
  
Illusen let her eyes hover over the faces in the crowd, most likely they would all approve of her death, as most of them couldn't understand why she was receiving such a high honor. It was just a public execution, seen many times before, but never to anyone as well known and controversial as Illusen. She was the leader of the rebellions cause, and at this point, all seemed to know.  
  
She let her crimson gaze settle on Jhudora, her dear childhood friend who watched her sorrowfully. Jhudora was different than all of the others; she tended to think for herself occasionally. Hey friends gray blue eyes were welled up with tears, the mark of an impure bloodline was that of different color eyes. Only a true sorcerer or sorceress descended from Hyne had crimson eyes, a fact that only Illusen and most likely Nadija knew. Jhudora was a powerful sorceress though; she was just bound to Nadija by fear, which Illusen understood completely. She smiled at her friend, trying to console her. The petite girl just looked away, hiding behind her raven colored hair.  
  
Illusen listened to the morbid tune of the piano, and watched the piano player's fingers run smoothly over the ivory keys. She had always wanted to learn to play; now she would never have the chance. The fingers danced gracefully, as they neared their last notes, and Illusen neared her last breaths. He ran her eyes across the room frantically, feeling a shift in the presence of the people surrounding her. She looked to every face in the crowd, she could feel him standing silent amongst them, she could feel the anguish seeping through his skin, the emerald was present, and he wanted to die with her.  
  
She found him finally, near the exit of the building, his chiseled features softened by the tears that were falling down his face. She had never known Draco to be one to cry, this was perhaps the only time that he had cried in years. She hated taking that from him, that strength that he prided himself for, but it was for a good cause, she would have been hurt had he not cried.  
  
The notes of the song began to lower; Draco's stare became more somber. Nadija's body began to conjure up a dark spell, and Jhudora standing in the front row began to shiver. Everything was as if she had imagined it would be, moving slowly.  
  
She just kept her eyes locked with Draco's, never wanting to say goodbye. She watched attentively, as he mouthed words of comfort to her, and then finally whispered that he loved her.  
  
She smiled, a morbid moment highlighted with a romantic confession. Everything was as she had imagined, or hoped it would go. The song ended, and Nadija's body tensed. Illusen waited . . . and prayed for a swift death. Suddenly, her brain ebbed with confusion, something changed. A shift in the future, her mind was reeling from the alteration. This had never happened before, what had so defiantly distorted what was to come?  
  
Illusen's eyes flew to Jhudora, watching the girl's fingers twirl and her lips move rapidly. One of Nadija's controlled was saving her life. Her future had shifted, altering the lives of others. She couldn't place it all, so many things had moved. Questions flew through Illusen's mind and burned through her eyes, which were focused on the pale sorceress in front of her.  
  
**How can someone change the future as I have seen it? Wouldn't that have in fact been the future I should have seen? That may mean that there is no hope for this world after all. **  
  
She shut out the questions of fear and doubt, as she felt her body slowly drifting into nothingness. Jhudora had beaten Nadija's spell moments before it was cast. She would never know Illusen's heart was still beating. In turn, Illusen would never set foot in this world again. Illusen turned her attention from her dear friend, and watched Draco's anguished face clench in terror, as a cloud of purple smoke entombed her form, never to be seen again.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, that was incredibly strange. Don't worry, Seifer and Fujin will meet in the next chapter, no more being inside Illusen and Draco! Well, read and review people!  
  
BTW, thanks for the reviews guys! You are the only reason I keep these chapters going!  
  
P.S: MY SAIFUU WEBSITE IS UPDATED! It's really crappy, but it has funny Woody Allen quotes now . . . gotta love that Woody Allen. 


	7. Together

Chapter Seven:  
  
Together  
  
Seifer watched in horror, as the room of delegates fell into frenzy. He felt as if it was Fujin herself, being stripped away from the horrible world. He wanted to scream, to cry, as the purple cloud where Illusen once stood vanished, and became nothing but an empty space.  
  
He heard a quiet laughter rise from the corner of the room through the screams and gasps of horror. Nadija was standing in front of the throne, eyes flaming with pleasure. Draco was about to rush forward at her, but a small hand with painted ruby nails snagged his arm and pulled him out of the room discretely. His eyes were too blurred with tears to see who this person was. The figure helped him down to the floor in the hallway, and kneeled down beside him, whispering quietly.  
  
"She's alive, Draco, don't worry . . . she's still alive." He looked up, wiping his eyes, not recognizing the person before him. Her kind soft eyes told him that she was truthful, and that was all he needed to know. As long as Illusen was alive, it was all that mattered.  
  
Suddenly, the scene of Draco and his savior disappeared, and everything around Seifer turned into a gray ash, like the walls of blackness around him had been ignited and turned to cinders, and began to swirl around the room, enveloping him in a thick gray dust.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Fujin's view became clouded, the scene before her melting and swirling into pools of colorful scenes. Vivid lights flashed frantically, mixed in with a foggy haze that enveloped her, and she could feel a steadiness beneath her feet that was not there before, she had been returned to her body.  
  
She swayed slightly, reeling from the utter amazement of what had been happening to her. Her mind relaxed momentarily, before her senses awoke and told her that something was still out of place. She opened her crimson eye slowly, revealing a desolate and barren white room. White walls, white floor, all blindingly illuminated with a single crystal on top of a gigantic white pillar, it reminded her of some celestial haven, or an extremely clean infirmary. Her pale lips rose upward slightly at the comparison, she began to feel more relaxed underneath the hypnotizing glow the walls were reflecting.  
  
'So peaceful, so calm, serene, it's almost euphoric' She mused as the smile on her face grew wider. 'What a strange world . . . '  
  
But the trace of a smile soon vanished as another cloud appeared opposite of her, dancing within the light. The cloud soon turned into a swell of blackness, and a dark haze exploded over the room, leaving ashes to fly about the perfect pallid walls. Fujin struggled to breathe, and fell to the floor covering her head with her arms, as the blackness was spun violently around the small space, and then became still in a matter of moments.  
  
She heard a light coughing reverberating in the room, and then a deep groan.  
  
"Ah, hells . . . what the fuck is this?" Fujin shivered, as the voice reached her ears. She removed her arms, and lifted her hear to scan the room. Her eyes fell on the one person she was praying it would be . . .  
  
'Seifer!'  
  
He was seated on the white floor, brushing ashes off of his beloved trench coat, and griping about how much it would cost to get the suit stains removed. His hands moved over the grayed material, and then to his hair, shaking gray bits out of his golden locks. Seifer was always concerned about his appearance, no matter where he was or what was going on. He stopped his grooming, and looked up, noticing Fujin lying on the floor across from him.  
  
"FUJIN!" He jumped up from his position, and ran over to her, carefully helping her to her feet. "Fujin, are you alright, are you hurt?" He checked her over for any traces of blood frantically, and then pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Hyne above, I was just . . . I-I just saw the creepiest thing. I was in . . . I have no clue where I was!" He pulled back from her, and then studied her face, with scared and questioning eyes.  
  
"You looked just like her Fujin, you look exactly like her, it felt like it was you, it just felt like it was you . . ." His voice faded off, and raised a hand to entwine his fingers in her hair.  
  
"Did you see it too? Were you there? If you're here then you had to be there Fuu, I FELT you there. I felt you in HER."  
  
"Illusen and Draco? You saw it too? What does this mean Seifer, what's going on? You looked just like him too, this is so . . . strange." She felt breathless, as Seifer pulled her tighter against himself, and began to sob.  
  
"I thought you died too, Hyne I thought I lost you Fuu." He cradled her head with both of his hands, and kissed her forehead gently. "Scared me outta my fucking mind, do you have any idea how much that scared me?" Fujin froze, she didn't know Seifer cared that much about her, she never knew he's be so upset over some little dream world experience. But suppose it did feel real to him, unlike her experience, maybe it was real to him. She pulled herself away from her thoughts, and tried to regain a shred of sanity. They needed to figure this out.  
  
She placed her hand on his arm, and pulled back slightly.  
  
"Seifer, not to change the subject, but I think we need to figure out how to get out of here."  
  
He nodded in agreement and wiped the tears off of his reddened cheeks. "Sorry . . . you're right. Lets figure this out. I have no fucking clue where we-" He was cut off by a loud thunderous noise. Both stood in awe as another bodiless voice entered the room.  
  
"When the sorceress Illusen left, the world did change. The fear of complete annihilation of the human race was to become reality because the world no longer possessed the strong will of the kind sorceress . . "  
  
The crystal atop the white pillar began to glow, and project a colored light on the wall opposite it. It flashed pictures, scenes, excerpts of the strange worlds downfall.  
  
"Watch carefully, young crusaders, at the terrible tragedy of your heritage, the horrors your ancestors had committed and lived through. Watch the first sunrise of the first day of Illusen's departure, and watch the sunset of the last the planet would ever see. It was swallowed up by Nadija, the sorceress who spread the bloodline of Hyne to the corners of the universe, and died in her conquest to control all of the heavens."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A woman, with pale silvery hair, washed up on the shore of an island paradise, sand scattered in the creases of her once magnanimous robes . . . her breathing is slow, almost undetectable. The handsome young man with dark hair and cold blue eyes standing above her has a look of concern etched on his face. He was almost taken aback by her exotic beauty, never seeing anyone with such mesmerizing features, to him, she was more beautiful than the great Siren and Shiva combined. He ran his pale unwashed hands over her face before scooping her in his arms, and running to a nearby quaint cottage full speed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco stalked back and forth in Jhudora's room, listening to a tale the Sorceress was spewing from her ruby lips. His eyes were casting a hard, icy green stare at a portrait that hung rebelliously in the Sorceresses room, the ruby eyes of the painting seeming to stare back at him just as abusively. Rage boiled up inside him, as the raven-haired woman next to him spoke reluctantly, afraid of sparking pent up anger that the man with held. As soon as she was finished talking, Draco turned and let his green eyes connect with that of the young Sorceress, as his mouth moved to say words that couldn't be heard, but could plainly be seen.  
  
I'll do whatever it takes to see her again . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The man grabbed Illusen's hands gently, and led her through a field full of magnificent flowers, to a beach that had a small pillar implanted near an opening to the wooded forest in which they entered from.  
  
"Malchai and Illusen 5067 AD"  
  
She turned to him, and smiled, pointing to the stone, and then leaning down and etching a new phrase and number into the marbled marker.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Malchai Sanada 5072 AD" She smiled happily at him, and placed a hand on her swollen stomach, and then looking back up at the smiling man, who embraced her and kissed her passionately. He let go of her and walked down towards the waters edge, beckoning for her to follow. Her smile faded, as an old memory clung to the wings of the wind and washed over her like a tidal wave . . . the beautiful orange glow of the sunset reflected onto her face, highlighting an invisible wet trail that had formed beneath her eye . . .  
  
Draco . . .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Draco rubbed thick dry blood off of his sword, he was already fatigued and the forces of Nadija had only just begun to fight against his small rebel band. He wiped sweat off his brow, as he watched the few thousand people left on his planet fall more rapidly than before.  
  
He moved like a machine, swinging, thrusting his sword rapidly and gracefully, like a well-choreographed dance, or a scene from a play that was practiced over and over again. His stance was flawless, his block was impenetrable, and his attack was deadly. If his battle skills could be distributed to the thousand others that he lead, then maybe they wouldn't be losing.  
  
Skilled magicians were no match for him, but the general public armed with crudely fashioned swords and pitchforks were merely a joke compared to an Ultima spell, or even a weak fire spell for that matter.  
  
He fell to one knee, feeling that defeat was on the horizon; he raised his gaze to a hill over-looking the battlefield, and looked menacingly at the dark figure smiling condescendingly directly at him.  
  
He then stood. He wouldn't give up until she was dead, and by the look in his eyes, Nadija, the evil sorceress almost thought that the moment might be coming soon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Illusen never did do very well with goodbyes . . . yet it seemed that she had been burdened with far more than any other human being had been. This was one goodbye that would hurt more so than any other, Illusen was leaving behind her newborn child.  
  
With struggle, she reached her pale hand out to her husband, whose blood shot eyes were enough evidence to show that he had been crying. Illusen murmured comforts to the man sleepily, and ran her other hand gently over the child's head. To think, a great sorceress dying through complications during childbirth . . .the world works in mysterious ways. At least her son was healthy, that was all that mattered.  
  
"Baby?", the mans broken voice echoed throughout the white room. She turned to him slowly and stared quizzically at him.  
  
"What are we going to name him?"  
  
She smiled for one moment, just a moment, remembering a man that she once knew, a man that meant so much more to her than anyone ever had.  
  
"Draco . . ." Her smile disappeared as her body began to feel more relaxed.  
  
"Illusen, hold on, please don't go. Please don't leave me here alone." The man at her side begged and pleaded with her, grasping her hand tighter, and cradling her face with his other hand.  
  
"Please Illusen . . . I love you." He broke down again, with sobs racking his body.  
  
"I love you too Malachi, don't ever forget that." Her voice faded, as she closed her eyes and released his hand. Her lips moved lightly, as she whispered one last phrase into the air.  
  
"I love you . . . Draco."  
  
************************************************************************  
OK THEN, sorry I can't really write emotional scenes that well, but this chapter was really really really hard to write. So I apologize for how strange and confusing it may seem, but hey I think I've lost most of my readers for this fic anyway, WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS PEOPLE?????? :) That's all right, I understand how hard it is to remember to review after every chapter . . . but once in a while it would be nice to get one or two, :) 


	8. Just Maybe

Chapter Eight: Just Maybe

The earth was covered with turmoil as the human race was pitted against it's most challenging foe. The smell of magic spells and scorched flesh floated through the air as warriors yielded whatever weapon they could find against their seemingly unbeatable enemy. A cloud of chaos and confusion hung in the sky, and the feeling of defeat settled into all of the humans. All but one…  
  
Draco Almasy stood with slumped shoulders at the bottom of a great hill that seemed to touch the sky. He waded through a sea of dead bodies, friend and enemy alike, as he hiked his way to the top, with his heavy sword slung over one shoulder.  
  
He would not lose this fight….not now, not after so many had died. He promised his people a victory, and by God he'd get them one.  
  
His jade colored eyes narrowed as they fixed on the form atop the hill; the coward who would not step down and fight beside her own people, and stood smiling in the sky with a sick grin on her face. Nadija was no true leader….she was a mind controlling tyrant.  
  
Draco stopped momentarily and remembered what it was that made him do this. Here he was, standing just beneath possible death, and he still could think of nothing else; seeing her again would be his prize if he could just do this one task. Jhudora had promised to send him to Illusen, but she needed him to destroy Nadija first, because he was the only one who could. He was scared though, and knew that he really wasn't ready to die any time soon. Could he really trust Jhudora? Maybe she was just trying to kill Nadija so she could try and fill her shoes. Draco shook his head, and willed himself forward. It didn't matter anymore. So many people had already died, so many had already fallen because he placed the idea of going to a new world in their heads that he couldn't stop now. He promised them that they would win., and to see Illusen again…he'd do anything. Besides, knowing that she was out there somewhere waiting for him to come find her would be far worse than death. Risking his life was the only choice he had.  
  
He urged himself forwad once more, with anger filling him to the brim as he moved closer to Nadija. All of the suffering she put his family, his friends, his world and the worlds before his through would soon be avenged by the hungry steel of his blade.  
  
It was then that Nadija turned to see him, her eyes burning his skin as they scanned over his worn out body. The violet luminescence of her dress danced over his skin, and her ruby red lips parted in a devious smile as he climbed onto the hill's plateau.  
  
"Draco Almasy…" She sang his name sweetly into the air like a minstrel, and brushed her ivory fingers over her raven black hair. "Is only the kitchen slave brave enough to challenge me? You humans are all the same, weak and foolish." Draco began to shake with anger, and Nadija laughed condescendingly. She stepped closer to him, so she was just an arms length away from his body, and stared into his eyes. "You're so young and handsome…" Draco froze as Nadija moved a hand to cup his face, and then traced his jaw line with her elegant fingers. His green eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand from his face. Nadija laughed once more, and leaned in closer. "And brave as well….Too bad you are human, you would have made a good king." Draco scowled, and spoke in an angry whisper as Nadija ran her hand across his chest.  
  
"Do not try to entice me sorceress! There are things in this life far more beautiful and desirable than you! Your flesh may be flawless, but your insides are black and hollow, and your soul is dark. There's nothing beautiful about you….you're hideous to the core."  
  
Nadija eyes burned bright red, and she hissed and thrust him backwards with her magic.  
  
"Foolish boy, insulting a direct descendent of Hyne." The sky became covered in dark clouds and Nadija closed her eyes and tilted her face to the upward, conjuring a powerful spell that would kill Draco if he didn't do something quickly.  
  
"I hope you are prepared to die young one, just like the rest of your pathetic world and your pathetic family. Do not think that I don't know who you are, who you work for, who you lost…" She paused, and opened her eyes jealously to the sky. "…..and who you love." She spat the last word like it was a poison, and held her arms open to the air.  
  
"If you think Illusen is more beautiful than I, than you can join her in death!" Draco could feel Nadija's power growing, and noted that the clouds above him were turning a deep ebony as her body turned a darker hue of violet. Had he walked into his death? How could his mere physical strength match that of a powerful sorceress?  
  
Almost as if the heavens heard his doubt, his body instantly became enveloped in a bright golden light, and a surge of energy raced through him. He felt his strength rejuvenate and then multiply ten-fold, and his body burned with the desire to obliterate Nadija.  
  
He lifted the sword with one hand, holding it out boldly before himself as Nadija laughed menacingly into the sky.  
  
"Fool!" She spat, as her words echoed across the wasteland that was once the planet earth. "Do you believe you can beat me with a mere sword?"  
  
"No Nadija, I plan on beating you with much more than just my sword." Draco's mind seemed to work on it's own as he drove the sword into the ground with all his might. The soil quaked and cracked beneath his feet, but he stayed concentrated on the energy in his body. He felt a burning force build up inside himself, and Illusen's name flew in a husky cry from his throat. A burning red light emitted from his body and flashed across the hill, and sent a red beam of light slicing through the sky.  
  
Everyone on the battlefield below stared in awe, and stopped to witness the death of the tyrant Queen Nadija, and the birth of a new leader.

* * *

Malchai wrapped his eager son in his arms, trying to keep the young boy from jumping up and peeking out the window at the stranger who was trudging up to their house. This world wasn't a safe place and certainly he couldn't trust just anyone that knocked on his door. From the tattered look of the tall blonde man that seemed to move painfully along the dirt path that lead to the front door of his quaint home, he wasn't too sure if he should just pretend that he wasn't home.  
  
There had been strange things happening at Malchai's home ever since his wife died. All kinds of strangers had stopped and asked for her and asked questions about her and how she died. It made him wonder exactly where his beloved Illusen had actually come from….or rather what she had run from.  
  
"Daddy, daddy!" Malchai's son, Draco, squirmed in his arms and dug his fingers into his fathers shirt. "Why can't I see him too?" Malchai smiled, and set his son on the floor. "Draco, I need you to go clean up the toys in your room. And be really quiet okay? If you stay in your room and be good, I'll bring you down to the ocean for a swim later." Draco smiled, and his little nose crinkled with delight.  
  
"Okay daddy, I'll clean and be real quiet." He raised his index finger to his lips, and made a whispering noise as he ran off to his room and closed the door.  
  
Malchai took a moment to chuckle, and then stood to look out the window. The man was only a few feet from the door now, and Malchai could see him much clearer than before. He was dressed in dirty, wet cloths, and his cheek had a thin layer of dusty sand on it, like he had just washed up on shore. He had astonishing jade colored eyes, and strawberry-blonde hair that was also wet and disheveled. Malchai was a little hesitant to answer when he heard the steady knock of the man's large hands on the door. But his curiosity won over his sensibility, and he opened the door slowly to reveal the surprised strangers face.  
  
"Who are you?" He questioned, as he leaned to the side to peer past Malchai into the house.  
  
"I'm Malchai Sanada…." He stepped in front of the mans roving eyes. "And I own this house." The tall man stepped back, and scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I must have the wrong place." He started to turn around, but Malchai reached out and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Well hold on a minute now, who exactly are you looking for? Maybe I can help you out." He paused and quirked an eyebrow. "And if you don't mind me asking, what kind of disaster happened to you?" The stranger smiled, and chuckled lightly.  
  
"It's an unbelievably long story…literally." He stared at Malchai for a moment, and then crossed his arms. "Well maybe you _can_ help me. I'm looking for someone that showed up here oh…six or seven years ago. I was told that they lived around here…sort of." He subconsciously scratched the back of his neck again, and shifted his weight.  
  
"Well are you going to give me a name, or are you gonna…." But the strangers eyes were no longer fixed on Malchai, but on something else behind him. Malchai turned around to see his son Draco standing in the doorway of his bedroom, holding his beach towel and sand bucket.  
  
"Draco!" The stranger gasped when he heard Malchai utter the boy's name, but the man was too busy scolding his child to notice. "I thought I told you to stay in your room!" He kneeled down and placed his hands on the boys shoulders.  
  
"But daddy, you told me you'd take me to the beach if I stayed quiet for a while! And I was quiet forever!" The boy pouted and dropped his sand bucket on the floor. His little crimson tinted eyes focused on the stranger in the doorway, who somewhere among the conversation had fallen to his knees. The boy stepped away from his father, and started to walk towards the man. Malchai reached a hand out to stop him, but the boy squirmed out of his grasp and ran towards the stranger. He stood in front of him with his hands folded behind his back, and rocked back and forth on his feet.  
  
"What's your name?" The boy questioned, and smiled even wider. Malchai came to stand beside him, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Draco, why don't you leave the poor man alone and go back to your room."  
  
"Oh no, it's ok." The stranger smiled back, although his jade green eyes seemed to be misted over with tears. "You wanna know something funny kiddo? My name's Draco too." He reached out to ruffle the boys hair.  
  
"Is it really? My daddy said I was the only one who had that name. He said my momma gave it to me when I was a baby!" The stranger stood up and met Malchai's gaze with concerned eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that-" Malchai just shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. He leant down to smile at his son, and said more to himself than to anyone else in the room.  
  
"Well, mommy had to have heard the name from somewhere, right?" He closed his eyes briefly, finally putting together all of the strange things his wife had said to him when she met him, and some things she said the day she passed away. Shaking them from his mind, he ushered his son away towards his room.  
  
"Well buddy, you'd better get cleaning your room, or else there will be no trip to the beach later, got it?" The little boy scowled, and stuck his tongue out playfully, before scampering off and closing his door once more. Malchai turned around to find the stranger wiping a tear from his cheek and running his hand through his hair. Obviously the man had traveled a long way to find a woman that he would in reality never see again, and the least he could do was tell him something about what happened.  
  
"You've got a cute kid." The stranger tried to sound kind, but sorrow and jealousy edged his voice rebelliously.  
  
"Yeah," Malchai sauntered closer, and crossed his arms over his chest. "He looks a lot like his mother. He has her eyes." He paused, and moistened hi dry lips before continuing. "She…she was very beautiful woman." The strangers breath caught in his throat, causing him to cough slightly.  
  
"Was?" Malchai didn't answer the question right away, and continued to tell the story of how he met his beautiful wife.  
  
"It was odd how I met her. She just washed up on shore one day, and I just happened to be walking the beach. I was sure she wasn't going to make it, but my neighbors and I…we nursed her back to health." He laughed, remembering the way she used to smile at him. "She was resistant to me at first from some reason, but eventually I won her over, and we got married." He pointed to a picture that stood on the mantle of a brick fireplace across the room. "And right after that we had Draco." He looked to the stranger, and then turned away quickly. " But, there were complications during the process…and she died right after naming him."  
  
The stranger leaned against the door casing to keep himself from falling to the floor. He said something barely above a whisper, and Malchai strained to hear it.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?" The stranger sighed, and again spoke barely above a whisper.  
  
"Her name. What was her name?" His voice cracked, and his eyes became clouded once again. Tension hung in the air as Malchai moved his lips to tell this strange man the one thing that he'd probably do anything not to hear.  
  
"Her name was Illusen, and she was the most beautiful woman I've ever known." The strangers breathing became rapid and shallow, and his body quaked in sadness. Malchai had no idea how this man had known his wife, but he did know that he must have loved her, and that she must have loved him too since she named their son after him.  
  
"Tell me…"The stranger began, and he lifted his watery green eyes to meet Malchai's gaze. "Did she ever tell you about me? Did she ever mention a man named Draco?" Malchai bit his lip, and shook his head.  
  
"No, she never mentioned you. She did mention that she was in love once though, and that she probably always would be….if that helps." The man smiled, and shook his head in response.  
  
"Yes. Yes it does." He sighed, and before turning to leave, asked Malchai one last question.  
  
"Was she happy here?" Malchai smiled, glad to know that Illusen's well being and not the fact that she married another man was on the strangers mind.  
  
"She was happy here. I made sure of that." The stranger smiled at Malchai and leaned in to shake his hand.  
  
"Thank you for telling me your story. And…if you ever want to figure out the mystery of where your wife came from, and who she was, look me up." Malchai pondered it for a moment, and then shook his head.  
  
"No, I'd rather not know anything more than what she intended me to know. Maybe one day my son will find you, or maybe some of your future generations will connect with mine and reveal the story of their relatives….but right now, I'm content with what Illusen gave me, and I have a feeling my son will be too." The stranger smiled and walked back down the dusty path, shouting back to Malchai as he made his way around a corner.  
  
"Maybe they will….just maybe."

* * *

A/N:  
Well, that was a really long wait for just about the worst chapter I've ever written (excluding many of my earliest stories of course). I'm sorry guys, but I've had this horrible case of writers block this summer, which is unfortunate because I've had so much free time to write! Why is it that when I have time to write, I can't, and when I don't have time, I can? Well anyway, I'm suspecting that you'll have to go back and look at the other chapters to actually remember what happened because it's been so long since I updated this. I plan on seeing this one through to the end, despite my earlier thoughts of trashing it all together. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the update just a little.  
  
P.A. 


End file.
